This invention relates to a hot isostatic press system and more particularly to equalizing the pressure across a sheath insulating portion of the press system.
Various types of hot isostatic presses have been proposed to compact powdered materials such as ceramics, metals, plastics or composite materials by isostatic pressing with a fluid pressurizing medium. In an isostatic press of the type which comprises a substantially cylindrical vessel encasing a furnace chamber through a heat insulating sheath, it is advantageous to quickly equalize the pressure across the insulating sheath to minimize any stress to which the heat insulating sheath may be subjected and to reduce convection currents in the furnace chamber. Stresses across the insulating sheath may cause one or more of its component parts to distort at high temperatures.